


Did You Have Fun?

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Real World, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Mild Smut, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: “I could’ve never imagined that someone can look at a drink like it has personally offended them.”Alec is suffering through a hot summer night at a club where his siblings dragged him. A beautiful stranger by the name Magnus makes things far more bearable and... pleasurable. Because Magnus is quite magical. And to imagine that it all started from a cherry...“So...”, Izzy slurred. “Did you have fun tonight?”Alec brushed his lips subconsciously. He could still taste cherries. If he really focused, he could also feel the phantom sensation of Magnus’ hands... elsewhere. “Yeah, I did.”REAL WORLD AU MALEC ONESHOT





	Did You Have Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA where this came from. But here it is. (giggles)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: PLEEEEEEEASE...! There’s NO WAY the show would be over if I did own anything. (pouts)
> 
> WARNINGS: THINGS WILL GET STEAMY, FOLKS! (Well, nothing REALLY graphic, but...) Sexual situations... With some alcohol involved... Yuuuup, that’s about it.
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? Because here we go. I really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

It was the hottest day of the whole summer a few months before his nineteenth birthday and Alec was suffering.

He’d been dragged to a painfully loud club that was so crowded he felt claustrophobic the second he stepped in. The ones to blame for his current misery, his sister Izzy and adopted brother Jace, took to the place like ducks to water. Caught several pairs of eyes and were more than happy to toy with their admirers before choosing the most pleasing ones. Alec was always the one of them standing in the sidelines, keeping watch from the shadows. It was a role which suited him better than well, because he’d never enjoyed attention the way his siblings did.

Alec was supposed to be their Jiminy Cricket, the responsible one. But that night... He was simply _done_.

Done with being the perfect brother. The perfect son. The perfect freaking human being.

Alec was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Usually just one beer was more than enough. But over the course of three hours (which felt like three days) one sharp drink turned into two. Two became three. Three... He stopped counting after that.

Suddenly he was holding a drink that had a cherry on top of it and he had absolutely no idea where it came from. He ordered a vodka on rocks. Didn’t he? Cautious despite his... inebriated state, he took a sip. And scowled when a sweet flavor overwhelmed his taste buds.

“I could’ve never imagined that someone can look at a drink like it has personally offended them”, an amused voice commented from beside him.

Alec squeaked, a reaction which made color rush to his face even faster than alcohol did. His hands flailed, somehow succeeding in knocking over the drink that spilled all over his black jeans. The cherry was sent flying. To be caught effortlessly and magically elegantly by a hand that had several large rings decorating it. And burgundy nail polish.

The hand went up slowly, slowly, and Alec wasn’t quite drunk enough to miss that the other man was obviously teasing him. He hated himself just a little for the fact that his gaze followed the limb obediently, like he was a well-trained puppy. When the cherry disappeared through perfectly sculpted lips he was left staring at them, spellbound. He never noticed how his breathing pattern changed when the lips curved into a mischievous, very pleased smile. Or the way he licked his lips, fantasizing about things he absolutely shouldn’t have been thinking about. Things he told himself he didn’t want. Even if certain parts of his body, which were starting to have a hard time with his jeans, disagreed.

His unexpected companion did notice it all. “Well.” The man sounded entertained. “That certainly wiped the scowl from your face.”

With difficulty Alec lifted his gaze. His heart thudded when he took in the other’s appearance. Intense, dark eyes that were emphasized by heavy makeup. And that face... He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as flawless. The boy gulped laboriously. “Hey”, was all he managed to squeeze out. And proceeded to make things infinitely more humiliating. “You’re beautiful.”

The older man’s mirth grew. “Thank you. And hello to you, too.” The stranger tilted his head. “I’m Magnus. And... To whom did I have the pleasure of buying a drink that offended them?”

Alec’s eyes widened to a comical extend. And here he’d imagined that he couldn’t dig a deeper hole for himself... “You...”, he sputtered. “You mean, you bought it...? And I...?” He cleared his throat but didn’t manage to come out any more coherent. “I’m sorry, I’m just... I’m not much for sweet stuff...”

His babbling was interrupted by Magnus, who pressed a finger to his lips. “I was teasing you. I don’t actually mind.” The man’s eyes went up and down on his body, clearly appreciating what they saw. “I did get... enjoyment out of it, after all.”

Alec’s heart was beating so fast that it shouldn’t have been physically possible while the heat on his face, and elsewhere, intensified. He swallowed, once, twice, thrice. Unable to tear his eyes away from the stunning stranger. “Alec”, he squeaked, barely loudly enough to be heard over the music. He squirmed, hating how tight his pants were getting and how flushed he felt. “I... should go... I have to find my brother and sister...”

Magnus arched an elegant eyebrow, stepping further into his space. (And Alec’s body, the traitor, leaned closer in a response.) “Really? Because the way you’ve been staring at my mouth and hands suggests that you’d rather find out what I can do with them.”

Alec was drunk. Done with the world. Done with hiding who and what he was, at least for a few stolen hours of uncharacteristic idiocy and boldness. And so... “Stop teasing me and show me”, he challenged huskily.

Magnus pressed a pair of warm, warm, hot lips against his. A tongue that tasted of cherries slipped into his mouth. When taunting teeth bit his lower lip with just the right amount of pressure Alec saw white, even with his eyes closed. And that was how Alec got his first kiss.

Quite possibly for the first time in his life he stopped thinking.

Everything was a bit of a blur after that. They didn’t really stop kissing the whole time they made their way towards the club’s most private spot. Which happened to be a toilet’s stall. Magnus’ hand had been just about to dive into Alec’s jeans and he whined when it pulled away so the man could lock the door.

Magnus chuckled hoarsely. “So eager...”, the man purred. Against his neck. And sucked that very spot, definitely succeeding in marking him.

Which was enough to almost render Alec boneless. He gasped in a sharp breath, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips impatiently. The bulge he suddenly found revealed that there was a treasure waiting to be discovered inside the other’s leather pants. His heartbeat and breathing intensified with anticipation while his hand inspected it through fabric.

What in the actual hell was he doing...?

Alec’s little expedition and amazing kisses that seemed to find ten places at once had him so captivated that he didn’t notice what Magnus was doing. Until smooth hands opened a zipper and slipped into his pants. They explored the unfamiliar (and, Alec grudgingly admitted, uncharted) land keenly. Then started doing the kind of things that drove the boy absolutely wild and out of his mind. His body... In a matter of less than ten minutes it was rendered to a trembling, limp mess.

Magnus’ lips were like a drug. Those hands, the long elegant fingers... They were pure magic. The kind he hadn’t imagined existed.

Alec’s mind had no clue what he was doing but his body did. He thrust his hips forward and threw his head back. An undignified sound crawled through his throat when it became very, very obvious how much he’d enjoyed himself.

The most shocking part wasn’t how good it felt – it was that he didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed, despite having done the craziest, stupidest thing in his life.

They were both panting hard when their gazes met, their pupils blown wide. Alec moaned again, this time a protest, when the hands that were a heaven and hell simultaneously withdrew. Magnus made up for the disappointment with a kiss that was far more tender and innocent than anything they’d been up to so far.

When they broke apart, still so close that they felt each other’s breaths, Alec swallowed and licked his lips. (He almost ended up licking Magnus, too, due to their close proximity.) And suddenly he felt uncomfortable for the first time. “Do you... Do you want me to...?” He would be horrible at it. But, in... these situations... Wasn’t he supposed to... return the favor?

Magnus, however, shook his head. “I’m not going to let you do something you’re not comfortable with. And in case you haven’t noticed...” His hand was led to where the bulge still remained, covered by leather. “... I’m already feeling amazing.”

Well, if _that_ wouldn’t have made _anyone_ blush...

Magnus smiled in a way that made his eyes twinkle. (And in a way Alec, as much as he tried to deny the desire, wanted to see again.) A gentle hand touched his face and he leaned to it instinctively. “And I already got everything I hoped for. I’ve wanted to see you smile all night.”

Alec hadn’t noticed that he was doing so. And was instantly overthinking it. Of course he was. “Is that... why you chose me?” Because, seriously, the gorgeous creature in front of him could’ve had anyone.

Magnus shrugged. “Surely there are worse reasons. Besides... You’re the most beautiful and fascinating thing I’ve encountered in a very, very long time.”

Well, if _that_ didn’t make _anyone_ overthink, and over-feel...!

Alec gulped. Breathless and... needy in a way he wasn’t used to. “I’m nothing special”, he pointed out.

Magnus’ eyes hardened at that. But not with anger directed at him. “If only you saw what I see right now...” The man visibly cut himself off, there.

The mad chaos of thoughts those cryptic words caused was interrupted by Magnus sliding something to his pocket. A call card. “Whether it actually happens is entirely up to you. But I’d love to see you again.” The man winked. “Preferably somewhere else that wouldn’t get me into a trouble. Since I do own this place, and I can tell that you’re not twenty-one yet. I’ll need to have a word with my bouncer.”

Alec blanched. Or blushed. It was hard to tell the difference. “I... I’m sorry...!”

Magnus shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. About any of this. I’m not.” They exchanged just one more kiss, which was sultry and sweet at the same time. (Alec found himself hoping that it wouldn’t be their last.) “Goodnight, Alexander.” One last glance, and Alec was left permanently enchanted.

Alec swallowed and blinked slowly. Wondering if he was dreaming all this. “Goodnight.”

It took an hour before Alec had washed his face with cold water and was composed enough to seek out his siblings. “We’re going, now”, he announced. “The owner of this place knows that we’re not old enough to be here yet.”

Izzy swore, loudly and colorfully. Jace kissed his chosen girl of the night intensely. For the first time ever it didn’t make Alec feel sad or longing.

The call card seemed to burn a hole through his pocket. His siblings were so drunk that he could’ve easily disposed of it without them noticing. He should’ve. He didn’t.

It might just be his biggest and favorite mistake.

“So...”, Izzy slurred. Leaning heavily on him. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Alec brushed his lips subconsciously. He could still taste cherries. If he really focused, he could also feel the phantom sensation of Magnus’ hands... elsewhere. And he smiled. He’d never felt so good and confident in his life.

“Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> How’s that for summertime heat? (grins) Our boys sure got steamy. And sweet.
> 
> Soooo... Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Thank you, so much, for reading! Whoever knows. Maybe I’ll see you around?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
